What a Feeling
by Edweis
Summary: Des histoires joyeuses ou tristes, éternelles ou éphémères. Mais des histoires inoubliables. Recueil d'OS sur des couples divers, hétéro ou Yaoi. / Chapitre 1 :SaruFei / Chapitre 2 : BurnRean
1. Just for Tonight

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais, j'ai une mini fic en cours, mais pour le moment l'inspiration ne me vient pas. Peut être plus tard lorsque je me serais bien remise dans le bain d'IE je la continuerais. Mais pour le moment, j'ouvre un recueil de textes, un peu petits pour être des OS (500 mots environ), sur des couples divers, hétéro ou homos, d'IE ou d'IE GO, peut importe. Ne vous attendez pas à de la romance pure avec des déclarations et toussa, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre bien au contraire. Certains seront un peu spéciaux peut être, sans dialogues ou presque. Quoiqu'il en soit, ne vous attendez pas à une publication quotidienne, je posterais si l'envie d'écrire me prend, c'est tout.

Rating : T. Par sécurité, certains passages pourraient être un peu choquants pour les plus jeunes.

Il y aura de tout, des histoires belles et joyeuses, d'autres un peu ambiguës, pas forcément tristes...

Bref, j'arrête, voici le premier OS, sur le couple Fei/Saru. Il prend place avant le match de Garu, quand Fei est chez les SSC.

* * *

**Just for Tonight**

Il sentit des bras entourer sa taille et des baisers se déposer dans son cou. Il rejeta lentement la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Saru... Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais les mains descendirent le long de son corps, puis remontèrent lentement, le faisant frissonner. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, succomber à la tentation. Pas maintenant.

- Saru... Arrête. Il prit les mains qui l'enserraient et les laissa retomber le long de son corps.

- Pourquoi Fei ? Les bras l'avait de nouveau encerclé mais cette fois-ci, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement, ni ne répondit.

Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire, le lendemain il avait un match important, qui jouait leur avenir, leurs vies. Laisser libre cours à ses émotions était banni, honni. Les sentiments déconcentraient, affaiblissaient, empoisonnaient. Les enfermer était le seul moyen de les empêcher de nuire. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, toute sa vie. Vie qui pouvait s'effondrer du jour au lendemain, d'un simple claquement de doigt. Le temps était compté, il devait préserver chaque seconde, chaque souffle et ne pas les dépenser dans des désirs futiles.

- S'il te plaît Fei...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure refusant de céder. Mais la voix suppliante et les baisers qui avaient repris et descendaient maintenant le long de son épaule ne l'aidait pas. Laisser libre cours à ses émotions, ses désirs, libérer ses pensées, ses espérances, tout abandonner, une fois, rien qu'une fois, et s'envoler vers d'autres cieux. L'idée était diablement tentante.

Les bras resserrèrent leur prise et à présent, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud dans sa nuque qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

- Juste une nuit Fei, juste une nuit.

Il sut qu'il ne résisterait plus longtemps, la tentation était trop forte. Il sut aussi qu'il le regretterait le lendemain. Il se berçait d'illusions, fuyant les problèmes et espérant qu'ils s'envolent loin d'ici, loin de lui. Chimères.

_" Tu dois vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier."_ lui avait-on dit une fois. Il était condamné. C'était un fait, ainsi va la vie. Demain, tout pouvait s'effondrer, être réduit à l'état de poussière et s'évanouir au grès du vent. Demain, El Dorado pouvait gagner. Demain, il pouvait mourir.

Alors il se retourna et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux améthystes. Il ne cherchait plus à se débattre, il n'en avait plus la force, ni l'envie. Ce soir, juste pour une fois, il voulait fuir la réalité et se réfugier dans ses bras.

_Just for Tonight._


	2. Jusqu'à l'aube

Merci pour vos reviews !

Un autre OS/drabble, cette fois-ci sur Burn & Rean, car même si j'adore le BurnxGazel, j'ai toujours imaginé ces deux là ensemble.

Bref, il est là, tout frais tout chaud, un peu spécial aussi. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Le prochain devrait être sur Touko et Tsunami, je ne l'ai pas encore rédigé, mais j'ai déjà une idée dans la tête. Ah, j'oubliais, peut être qu'un OS sur les Second Stade Children arrivera aussi cette semaine...

* * *

**Jusqu'à l'aube**

Les muscles encore engourdis, Burn émergea doucement. Il était encore tôt, mais il se doutait qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se lever. Il resta quelques minutes allongé sur le dos, ses pensées encore embuées avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Son regard se posa aussi tôt sur la figure à ses côtés. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire, puis son cou, avant d'arriver à sa poitrine nue. Elle était belle.

Il aimait tout chez elle. Ses beaux cheveux roux, ses yeux bleus pétillants, sa bouche délicatement ourlée, son cou fin, ses seins ronds et fermes qui l'hypnotisaient à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur son corps dénudé, sa taille fine mais tout de même pourvue de formes généreuses, ses fesses magnifiquement dessinées et ses jambes qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Sans oublier sa façon de tiquer et d'agiter ses cheveux lorsqu'elle était agacée, de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, de renifler lorsqu'elle était contrariée, et plein d'autre manies qui l'enivraient.

Magnifique.

- Rean...

Entre eux, c'était toujours Burn et Rean, les aliens, les justiciers de l'espace. Ils ne s'appelaient jamais par leurs vrais noms, comme s'ils voulaient prendre l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre, se cacher derrière un masque et vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient, sans engagements, sans conséquences. Peut être n'assumaient-ils pas ? Probablement. Ils n'en parlaient jamais. C'était une sorte de vérité générale, ou de tabou peut être. Qu'importe. L'essentiel c'est qu'ils se comprenaient d'un seul regard.

- C'est l'heure.

Il sursauta légèrement. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Rean était réveillée.

Il soupira et huma l'odeur de ses doux cheveux roux, profitant dès quelques instants de répit. Ils allaient devoir se lever et redevenir Nagumo Haruya et Hasuike An, connaissances, camarades, amants d'une nuit. N'osant croiser leur regard ou s'autoriser quelques touchers, de peur de briser cette harmonie fragile, ils reprendront leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Etrangers.

Mais le soir, alors que la nuit étendra son voile sur la ville, que la vie s'éteindra petit à petit, ils ouvriront les placards, prendront leurs costumes de Burn et Rean et partiront à la conquête de l'espace.

_Jusqu'à l'aube._


End file.
